(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly to a flat panel display including a digital data transceiver circuit for an interface between a graphic signal generation module and a display module or between a timing control integrated circuit and a data driver integrated circuit in a display module.
(b) Description of Related Art
The latest trend of the display device is that flat panel displays substitute for CRTs (cathode-ray tubes) because the latter occupy large space and consume much power. In particular, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is spotlighted in the field of flat panel display as it becomes larger, clearer, lighter, thinner, and less power consuming.
A typical LCD requires a digital interface for data transmission between a graphic data generating module and a liquid crystal display module or between a timing control integrated circuit (IC) and a data driver IC in the liquid crystal display module. The digital interface makes it possible to directly transmit digital-processed image data without any additional data processing circuit, and therefore, it helps to achieve low-cost, low-power-consumption and high-quality display device.
In general, the data transmission using TTL/CMOS interface is used for up to SVGA class resolution. On the contrary, a digital interface such as LVDS (low voltage differential signaling), TMDS (transition minimized differential signaling), or RSDS (reduced swing differential signaling) is used for XGA or higher class to overcome technical obstacles such as timing margin, EMI (electro-magnetic interference), EMC (electro-magnetic compatibility), etc.
On the other hand, many improvements are needed for the digital interface in terms of improvement of data transmission rate, reduction of power consumption during data transmission, EMI improvement, and noise adaptability as the LCD becomes larger.